Just Dreaming
by The Original Marisa
Summary: Rock wakes up. For real.
1. Wake up, Mega Man

. : : J u s t   D r e a m i n g : : .

By Miss Marisa

**Author's Note: **This fanfiction was inspired by Ethan of Aidai's kick-ass Aladdin fanfic, "Can You Hear Them?". When you're finished reading this, please give it a look: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=650899

---------------------------

Rock stirred.

"He's waking up!" Someone exclaimed joyfully.

"Ugh…" _Where am I?_

"Oh my god, he's…he's waking up!" The same voice. Female. Rock had heard it somewhere before…a long, long time ago…who was it?

"Rock? Can you hear me?"

Someone squeezed his hand. 

Rock's eyes fluttered open. A bright light was on top of him, he squinted at it as his eyes adjusted.

"Rock!" Someone reached down and hugged him tightly. "I thought…you were, but now you're…_Oh god, thank you!_" She sobbed into his shoulder.

He looked at her in confusion, trying to make out her face, who she was…a blur of black and peach was all he could see.

Why was his sight so blurry?

"Oh, Rock, say something!" The woman begged, both happy and sad at the same time.

"I…" He choked, finding it hard to talk. His throat was dry and sticky. "I…can't see."

"Here, you might want these." Someone chuckled, a man this time. 

Rock could see a pair of hands placing…something…on his nose. He blinked as everything suddenly came into focus.

_Glasses? _Rock identified, more confused than before. _Since when do I wear glasses?_

"Oh god…I thought we were going to lose you!" The man's voice said with relief. "That car accident really did a number on you!"

"Car…accident?" Rock breathed. What was going on? Where was everybody? Dr. Light? Roll? Protoman? Hell, he'd be happy just  to see Bass or Dr. Wily. At least their faces were familiar…

…these weren't.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rock…I was so careless when I was driving." The woman sighed. "If you'd died…I'd never forgive myself…but now, you're okay…!" She hugged him tighter. 

Rock wriggled from her grasp and pushed her to an arm's length away. The woman, staring at him with green eyes, was average height, and had wavy black hair. 

She blinked at him in confusion. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

Rock ignored her and looked at the man next to the bed. Tall, somewhat muscular…blue eyes, brown hair with hints of gray.

He turned back to the woman.

"Who…are you?" He choked. He was thirsty. He needed water.

The woman's eyes went wide and she gasped, cupping her hands over her mouth. "Rock..." She breathed, taking hold of his shoulders. "Rock, don't you recognize me?!"

Rock shook his head.

"Oh…oh god…" She covered her face with her hands. "Oh god, this is all my fault…if I had just been watching the road, I'd…I…" She looked back at Rock. "Rock, listen to me. You _have_ to remember me! You just…you just have to!" She was shivering, her eyes were overflowing with tears. 

Rock only stared at her. "I…I'm sorry. I don't recognize you."

"Rock! It's me! Your mother!"

A wave of shock passed through Rock. _No, this isn't right. I shouldn't be here. This shouldn't exist._ Rock had never had a mother. He'd never had parents. He had been built, not born. The closest thing he ever had to a father was Dr. Light.

"I don't…" He paused, wondering if this would hurt 'mother' at all. "I don't have a mother…"

"Rock…you're being silly…" She paused, then smiled hopefully. "You're just kidding, right? You remember me, and your father…" She motioned toward the man. "…right?"

Rock shook his head. "I've never seen you before…"

"Rock…_listen to me!_" She cried. "I'm you're mother! This is your father! Your name is Rock! Got that?"

"I know my name…but I don't have parents." He murmured. "I was built, not born…"

"Built…?" The man, his 'father', raised an eyebrow. "Tell me, who, exactly, do you think you are?"

"I _know_ who I am!" Rock spat. "I know where I'm supposed to be…and it's not here! Where am I?" He was getting angry. Sure, he felt sorry for these two, but…but still, there was no possible way this woman was telling the truth.

The man thought for a moment. Finally, he asked Rock, "Are you Mega Man?"

Rock's eyes went wide. "Yes! What…why am I here? What do you want?"

'Father' shook his head. 'Mother' only sighed.

"Now it's starting to make sense." The man murmured. 

The woman nodded. "I never imagined…he must have hit his head in the crash."

Rock looked around. "What…? What are you talking about?" He hissed, "There was no crash! I..you've got the wrong guy! I'm _not_ your son, I'm _Mega Man!_"

"Rock…I need you to listen to me." The man put his hand on Rock's shoulder. "You are not Mega Man. Mega Man is not real." 

"Wh…what?" Rock blinked. "No! Shut up! I _am_ real!"

"_You_ are real." He nodded, "But Mega Man is not."

"I won't believe it!" Rock screamed, placing his hands over his ears. "I won't! _I won't!"_

'Father' strolled over to a closet at the other end of Rock's hospital room, and took out a backpack. "Your mother was taking you home from school," He explained. "You had this with you when the car crashed…luckily, it wasn't damaged, so this will all be easier to explain." He reached into the bookbag and pulled out a blue folder, tossing it into Rock's lap.

Rock only stared at it.

"Open it." Urged mother.

Rock opened the folder, which was nearly overflowing with drawings and writings. He picked up a story and began to read.

"Mega Man" 

_by Rock Light_

Rock read the title, recognizing his own handwriting.

"No." He whispered, reading on. It was his history. His life. Everything, down to the last detail. Looking at the sketches, he saw everyone; Dr. Light, Protoman, Roll, Bass, Wily, Cossack, Kalinka…

"No!" He repeated, hurling the folder across the room. "I won't believe it!"

"Rock!" Mother snapped, "Listen to me! Mega Man's nothing but a character! A hero you made up. You always write stories about him, and draw pictures, but _he is not real!"_

"NO!" Rock screamed. "NO NO NO NO NO!"

"Rock! This is reality. There are no evil scientists here. You don't fight evil. You're a normal, sixth grade boy – you read comics, and scifi books…your favorite author is Isaac Asimov, don't you remember?"

"NO-O-O!" He screamed again. "SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

_Welcome to reality._

_owari…_

_?_


	2. Take a Look Around

            "Do you recognize this room?" Mother asked as she opened the door. They had left the hospital later on, and Rock still didn't accept the reality that he was trapped in. He wanted to be Mega Man. He wanted his family…Dr. Light, Roll, Protoman, Rush, Beat, Tango…

"Rock? Are you okay?" 

"Huh? Yeah…I'm fine." _Of course I'm fine, I only recently found out my whole life has been nothing but a dream._

Mother smiled weakly. "This is your room." 

"This is _not_ my room." Protested the boy. 

"Just take a look around. Maybe you'll remember something."

"There's _nothing_ to remember." Rock snorted, "I've never been here before."

Mother sighed. "Just…look around, all right?"

There was an obvious bit of sadness in her voice. Rock suddenly regretted snapping at her like that…after all, she'd just lost her son.

_Maybe she really was telling the truth…_Mused Rock, _…Maybe I'm just some delusional kid, who thinks he's some made up superhero…_

He entered the room, looking around. A bed in the corner, with blue sheets, sat unmade in the corner, under a window. Next to the bed was a bookshelf, filled with a countless amount of comics and novels. He headed for the shelf first, inspecting the novels… Authors like Issac Asimov, Ray Bradbury, and Douglas Adams dominated the shelf, and random superhero comics were scattered everywhere else…

…Yes, he knew these books, almost by heart… I, Robot, Farenheit 451, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy…

…But he couldn't remember reading them. Not as Mega Man…anyway…

_They were telling the truth._

Mega Man was nothing but a dream, a sci-fi hero he had created in his own mind, and became…

_But I don't want to lose that life…I was so happy there... _

Everything was rushing back to him now. His memory was returning. A boy who loved scifi. He got good grades. Not perfect, but definitely above average. But…nobody at school accepted him. In reality, in this body…he was considered a geek, an outcast. As Mega Man…he was a hero. Everyone loved him. He was important.

Now, he wasn't just a geek, he was a delusional geek. A crazy kid. Who still didn't remember much…

_I want to go back…I want to be Mega Man again…_

_But I can't…_

He fell to his knees and started to cry.


End file.
